All About Akito
by Green Karma
Summary: (H.PFruits Basket crossing) Lily looks so happy now. Something has changed. And WHO is Akito, the mysterious man who is coming to Hogwarts for Christmas?


"When you were here before Couldn't look you in the eye You're just like an angel Your skin makes me cry You float like a feather In a beautiful world And I wish I was special You're so fuckin' special" -Radiohead, Creep  
  
Lily Evans. That was the name that brought smile to his lips. She was the sight that made his hand fly to his hair. It was an odd obsession he couldn't stop. Just watching like this. Seeing her hair fall to her eyes, seeing her dimbles get deeper when she was smiling. Smiling like that.  
  
Smiling? At a Divination class? James Potter started off his sleep in wonder. Usually, Lily was miserable as a drained rat at Divintion classes. Everybody knew she had entered Trelawney's class in the third grade only to please her former boyfriend and ended up suffering till this day. But that wasn't all. Something else was different about her today too. She looked someway very confident and very... mature. Her friends were whispering to her furiously, all looking very excited. What were they up to? Suddenly James realised he wasn't the only one staring at the girls. One of his friends, Remus was also watching them, looking slightly interested. And even James' best pal Sirius (who was sleeping against the wooden table) had opened his left eye to follow lazily the girls' doings. And that Lily's disgusting admirer Severus 'Snivellus' Snape was also drooling over her.  
  
James strted off his trance once again when professor Trelawney informed them with misty voice that the class had ended. James glanced at his watch. She was right. Because Trelawney's classroom was so far away from the center of the school, the break bell didn't carry its voice all the way up. Even though James was highly doubting it wasn't impossible to make it carry its voice with magic.  
  
At the lunch James (as usually) pushed his way towards the certain red headed Gryffindor girl, quickly followed by his friends (except Sirius who stopped half way and started to flirt with a pretty fifth year Hufflepuff). "Oy, Evans! You looked so happy in Divination - did you guess this was your lucky day when you get the chance to get on a date with me?" James cheerfully demanded and without hesistation sitted next to the sighing girl. "Beat it, creep. You haven't got a chance," she replied and pushed a fork in to her mouth. "But please, Evans you know you want me (I mean who wouldn't - look at Peter, as an example!) and - hey! What's with you?" Lily had rosen up her feet, thrown her table napkin to the table and started to walk away. James sighed. "So no luck today either."  
  
It was 9.50 p.m and James was sitting on a comfortable armchair in Gryffindor livingroom, pretending to be reading a book. In reality his eyes were wandering repeatedly to Lily Evans, who was sitting near the fire, obviously doing her Potions homework. Her friend Marilyn was sitting near her, writing her Transfiguration essay. James wasn't sure if neither of them had realised he was there. Suddenly they heard a loud tapping from the direction of the window. A gray owl was tapping her beak to the glass, back covered with snow. Lily immediately got up and ran to the window. "Lumi!" she called the owl and it flew to her shoulder. She took off the lettre from her leg and rolled it open. Now Marilyn ran over to her too. "Oh, Lily is it from him?" A gentle smile played on Lily's lips. "It is. Oh! Lumi must be starving and cold after she flew here all the way from Japan! Would you please take it to the owlery?" Marilyn nodded, took the owl from Lily and hurried away. James peeped from behind the armchair. Lily sat down again, still reading the letter. It was written in Japanese, and was obviously very long, since it had at least seven parchaments long and was written with small markings. Steps told them Marilyn would be soon coming back. "SO? What did he say?" she exclaimed almost before she had even stepped into the room. Lily pressed the parchament against her chest and stared into space, smiling dizzily. "He's coming here. On the holiday. I can't believe it! Akito-san's really coming!"  
  
James felt like ice. Who was that man they were talking about? Why did Lily look so... so.. loving? Who is Akito-san? 


End file.
